¡¿de quien es!
by kage hime32
Summary: Estos días Naruto a estado raro a tenido antojos y ascos cuando va haber el por que se entera de que va a tener un bebe y lo peor es que no sabe de quien es y lo peor es que se entera de que no es 1 si no 3, ¿que arias tu en esa situación?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooooooolllaaassss!**

**Bueno este es mi primer lemon, perdón si no me quedo bien si que raro o bobo, también aviso que es mi primer fanfic con este tipo de temática así que no sean crueles por fis y perdón la ortografía o la mala narrativa no soy buena en eso pero me esmero mucho en eso bueno espero lo disfruten**

**A leeeeeeerrr!**

**Aclaración especial:**

**Una persona con mucho tiempo libre, puso mi historia en un foro que ni conosco. Quiero que sepan, que yo no pedí, y que critican mi historia como si yo fuese a dedicarme a escribir, ni soy escritora profesional, ni pretendo serlo. Hay un montón de errores de ortografía, pero no soy perfecta. Porfavor, comprendan eso. Si van a a leer, les pido que lo hagan con la objetividad de saber que esto es sólo entretenimiento, pues este hecho me ofende. gracias.**

.com/t2513-de-quien-es-kage-hime32 _**pa**__**ra que me digan si están de acuerdo con estos pesonajes que critican sin pensar si me va a agradar, o no.**_

* * *

><p>Era una noche bella en Konoha, la luna estaba en su totalidad y brillaba de un modo hermoso, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y todo estaba tranquilo solo se escuchaba la música de los grillos, por ahí en una de las tantas casa de Konoha dormía tranquilamente un chico despreocupado pues ¿que podría suceder a las 3:15 de La mañana?<p>

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban tres individuos platicando seriamente sobre un tema en específico mientras veían la casa del muchacho

-bien entonces yo seré el primero-dijo el primer individuo mientras los otros dos lo veían con receló

-no es justo por que tu primero-dijo el segundo individuo con reproche

-por que yo gane el piedra papel o tijeras por eso-dijo el primero con orgullo mientras los otros dos se abstenían y lo veían hacer una señas de manos mientras decía: arte ninja, jutsu de trance especial, al hacer esto salió una onda que recorrió toda la casa del chico del que hablaban

Después de que hiciera esto entro por la ventana de la casa y al llegar a la cama del propietario de la casa se detuvo, lo observo detenidamente pues ese chico era una ricurita era realmente hermoso su cabello brillaba con la luz de la luna haciéndolo ver aun mas lindo, vio su cuello era exquisito se monto en sima del muchacho y quitando la sabana le beso el cuello apasionadamente, el chico solo se movió un poco.

Después de que terminara de besarlo empezó ha desabrocharle los botones de su camisa al ver sus pezones rosados se enloqueció y los lamio y mordió varias veces, le habían fascinado esos botones rosas el susodicho solo gemía, después empezó ha quitarle cada una de sus prendas hasta que lo dejo totalmente desnudo vio su miembro le sorprendió el tamaño y aun mas excitado de lo que estaba lo agarro y lo introdujo en su boca, luego se lo metió por completo y empezó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo repitió la acción varias veces le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo pues sabia que era su yo en ese momento.

Luego le separo las piernas y le introdujo un dedo en la boca del chico luego de lubricarlo, lo metió en la entrada del susodicho, cuando hiso esto el chico se quejo al principio pero luego dejo dolerle, en ese momento el otro individuo empezó ha meter otro dedo y luego otro y empezó a moverlos provocando dolor en el chico, el otro ya se había quitado la ropa para esto y ya estaba mas que listo, luego introdujo su pene lentamente en la entrada del muchacho eso hiso que le doliera mucho al muchacho pero luego dejo de quejarse y cuando dejo de quejarse el empezó a embestirlo varias veces una y otra vez siendo cada vez mas rápido, el muchacho se veía en un estado de placer y de nada al mismo tiempo cosa que encanto al otro y mientras lo embestía empezó a besarlo apasionadamente

El otro estaba vuelto loco pues ver a SU niño en ese estado era increíble ya que se veía que gozaba pero gracias a el jutsu no podía verlo a el y verlo además en total desnudes y a su merced lo ponía como loco y cuando llego al orgasmo se puso como un loco se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y después de que el eyaculará se canso y se tiro en sima del chico el cual estaba en trance y cansado

Cuando tuvo más energía se vistió y se dispuso a vestir a SU niño ver su piel que brillaba de un modo hermoso con la luna y tocarla y ver su suavidad lo enloquecieron e iba a tocarlo mas pero sabia que ya se tenia que ir así que lo vistió todo y antes de irse lo miro una ultima vez y se le acerco y lo beso en la boca disfrutaba el sabor de sus labios eran sabor a naranja una naranja dulce y madurita luego lo soltó y se fue...

++++++++++++++++ un mes después +++++++++++++++

Se encontraban un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos del mismo color de piel blanca de unos 16 años con una chica de cabello corto rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanca y de la misma edad que el chico esperando, pues ya se habían tardado a quienes ellos esperaban, harta Sakura (nombre de la chica) dijo:

-¡dios mio ¿cuanto tiempo mas se van a tardar esos dos?-dijo Sakura fastidiada de esperar, Sasuke (es el nombre del sexi-emo) se la quedo viendo y con absoluta frialdad le dijo

-mira Sakura ya deberías saber que Kakashi sensei se tarda mucho ya es parte de ser el y sobre de que se esta tardando Naruto el estará bien es el ninja mas poderoso que hay, no hay ninguno que le llegue ni a los talones así que no le pasara nada puede que tal vez Tsunade le haya pedido un favor ya que EL es importante y tu no, pero claro tienes tan poca confianza en el y eres tan estúpida que eres la única que todavía no se a dado cuenta de lo fuerte y de lo mucho que a madurado aunque no me debería sorprender pues tu no tienes inteligencia laguna-dijo fríamente Sasuke a lo que Sakura enojada le contesto

-¡¿ah si? Hablas de el como si siempre hubieras estado a su lado ¿debo recordarte quien se fue de la aldea y dejo solo y totalmente triste a Naruto?-dijo defendiéndose Sakura, Sasuke al escuchar eso se enojo pues había tocado un tema que no quería recordar pues después de que Naruto lo trajera se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y para el, el único que valía la pena era EL y el hecho de acordarse de lo que hiso lo hacia sentir horrible así que enfurecido le contesto

-pues mira al menos Naruto se preocupa por mi además YO soy fuerte y tu solo sabes usar tu fuerza bruta y de hecho no la sabes usar como se debe la usas a lo estúpido y además YO soy el mejor amigo de Naruto y a ti ya no te trata como antes por que tu no lo valorabas y le pegabas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malilla Sakura sabia que el tenia razón y como no supo que decir (típico d ella) iba a golpearlo hasta que llego la persona por la que peleaban un chico de cabellos dorados, ojos azules, piel bronceada y un cuerpo marcado (muuy marcado *¬*) de 16 años de edad su nombre Naruto que al verlos se extraño y decidió interferir

-¡oigan, oigan esperen tranquilos cálmense! y ¿por qué lo ibas a golpear Sakura?-dijo Naruto preocupado y confundido a lo que Sakura respondió con lagrimas falsas

-ah, es que Naruto Sasuke fue malo conmigo me insulto y me iba aplicar el Sharingan yo...solo me defendí –dijo mientras rompía en un falso llanto Naruto la vio triste y Sasuke al ver esto se enojo y dispuesto ha aplicar venganza dijo

-alto, alto ¡yo no hice nada injusto ella empezó a estar de criticona contigo y con Kakashi sensei yo los defendí pero esta es una cobarde y ELLA me iba agolpear a mi solo por decir la verdad y además yo NUNCA le aplique el Sharingan de haberlo hecho ya estaría en el Sharingan pues actúa rápido además ahorita lo traería puesto y mas que nada yo JAMAS lo aplicaría ha alguien como ella es algo inútil y seria desperdiciar mi chacra-dijo Sasuke defendiéndose Sakura al ver que la habían balconeado se enfureció y enojada le empezó a gritar a Sasuke y el a ella mientras Naruto los veía confundido pues no entendía el porqué de la pelea hasta que decidió calmarlos

-¿eh? ¿Oigan?-decía Naruto para calmarlos pero ellos no le prestaban ni la más ínfima atención

-Emm...chicos no pelen enserió tranquilos por favor-decía Naruto casi, casi como suplica pero aun seguían sin prestarle atención, de repente Naruto noto que las cosas se estaban calentando pues ya estaban peleando enserió

-¡Chidori!-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba el Chidori con la mano izquierda y se acercaba poco a poco a Sakura

-¡Shannaro!-dijo Sakura mientras levantaba el puño y se dirigía a Sasuke los dos ya se iban a golpear cuando Naruto arto, los detuvo con rapidez y los aventó para otro lado con brusquedad y enojado les dijo

-¡maldita sea ¿que les pasa a ustedes por dios? ¡Parecen estúpidos no me importa el porqué de la pelea solo sé que es ESTUPIDO el motivo dejen de pelar o yo mismo me encargare de ustedes y no me importa si eres mujer Sakura ya estoy totalmente arto y si los escucho pelear o discutir les coseré las boca y les quitare los brazos entendieron bien!-dijo amenazadoramente Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura solo asintieron mientras lo veían Naruto podía dar mas miedo de lo que parecía

-dije ¡esta bien!-dijo con un tono de voz espectral Sasuke y Sakura al oír esa voz y esa mirada fulminante de inmediato contestaron

-¡si!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-guau, Naruto nunca te había visto así la verdad si que cuando quieres puedes aterran hasta...-ese era Kakashi un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos negros (aunque en el izquierdo tiene un Sharingan) piel blanca se tapa la nariz y la boca con una tela, su edad 27 años Kakashi, al decir esto antes de que pudiera seguir con la burla Naruto lo vio con ojos de Kyubi Kakashi al ver esa mirada supo que Naruto no estaba de precisamente buen humor así que decidió dejar de hablar y seguir con la misión

Después de limpiar tejados, soportar viejas gordas que quieren recuperar a sus gatos y medio matarlos terminaron con las misiones por ese día, Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse y comer un buen tazón de ramen cuando Sakura lo detuvo

-¡Naruto espera!-grito Sakura pues sabia que Naruto tenia una súper velocidad que superaba a la de Minato y pues si no le gritaba se iría

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto

-¿es que...te seré sincera estoy preocupada por ti?-dijo Sakura preocupada Naruto la vio y extrañado le dijo

-¿yo? Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Naruto con duda a lo que Sakura preocupada contesto

-es que quería saber porque te tardaste tanto en venir digo no eres SÚPER puntual pero no eres de los que tardan hasta media hora o mas y hoy te tardaste mucho y no es solo eso hoy te vi raro te ibas a cada rato al baño y... ¿que tienes? Y no quiero que me digas ``estoy bien no te preocupes por mi´´ porque de aquí no te vas hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa-dijo seria la rosada Naruto se la quedo viendo a los ojos y después de ver que no podría mentirle y de un gran suspiro le dijo

-esta bien te diré...aunque para ser sincero yo no sé bien que es lo que tengo-dijo pensativo Naruto Sakura al escuchar esto se extraño le pregunto

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-dijo Sakura a lo que Naruto suspiro y con voz seria pero dudosa le dijo

-si es que...mira hoy...mas bien desde hace ya unas semanas he estado muy raro-dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo que raro?-dijo la chicle

-si mira, me sucede que he traído mucha hambre...-no pudo terminar porque Sakura lo interrumpió

-Naruto tu siempre tienes hambre y siempre comes mucho-dijo la otra

-no es que como mas de lo acostumbrado hasta yo mismo me estoy asustando ¡no paro de comer todo el día! Y al mismo tiempo muchas cosas me dan náuseas y también estoy vomitando a cada rato, no paro de hacer pipi, he traído un poco de temperatura, me estado cansando con facilidad, también siento que ha mejorado mi olfato, también sangre un poco hace unos días ¡eso me asusto!, mis pezones siento que están un poco mas grandes de lo habitual, ¿por algún motivo me he estado desmayando? no frecuente pero si me he desmayado, me ha dolido el abdomen y ¿siento que esta ligeramente mas grande?, me ha estado doliendo el vientre y he tenido muchos gases-termino por decir Naruto Sakura solo se lo quedo viendo pasmado por lo que acababa de oír

-...-no atinaba ha decir nada Sakura

-y bueno no sé que rayos me pasa, estoy asustado-dijo Naruto preocupado, después de que Sakura saliera de su trance miro a Naruto sorprendida y le dijo

-Naruto...-dijo hablando pausadamente Naruto la vio confundido y le pregunto

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Naruto

-no se como decir esto pero...por los síntomas que tienes creo que estas embarazado-termino de decir Sakura mirando a Naruto entre preocupada y extrañada nunca había visto algo como eso

-dices que estoy... ¡! Que buena broma Sakura-chan hace tiempo que no me hacías reír así-se reía Naruto pensando que lo que sucedía era solo una broma de Sakura pero pronto dejo de reír al ver ha Sakura totalmente seria

-¡no, no, no, no! ¡No!-dijo Naruto intentando evadir la verdad Sakura lo vio y seria pero confundida al mismo tiempo le dijo

-Naruto por lo que me dijiste hay mucha probabilidad de que estés preñado pues todos los síntomas son valga la redundancia síntomas del embarazo-dijo Sakura

-¡¿no puede ser eso, no tiene sentido alguno? ¡¿Es que ósea YO embarazado eso es físicamente imposible? ¡Además! ¡¿De quien seria yo no he tenido relaciones con nadie?-dijo totalmente histérico el rubio Sakura se estaba asustando pues Naruto cada vez se veía mas enojado y eso no le convenía ni a ella ni a nadie (sobre todo a ella ¬¬)

-¡Naruto, cálmate! mira toda vio no es oficial mira déjame hacerte unas pruebas de embarazo y si ya entonces sale que si pues...ni modo-dijo Sakura, esto calmo ha Naruto y decidió ir y hacerse las pruebas de hecho por el aria las que fueran por comprobar que no estaba preñado

Después de esto se fueron directamente con Tsunade para contarle su opinión y para que los ayudara con las pruebas, ella al ver eso y de ver que no era uno broma les dijo

-valla si estas hablando enserió pues entonces no cabe duda de que eres doncel-dijo decidida Tsunade a lo que Naruto confundido pregunto

-¿Qué soy domel o que?- dijo Naruto Tsunade lo vio fastidiada y mientras bebía sake le dijo

-se dice DONCEL y quiero que escuchen bien por que no lo voy a repetir, hace un tiempo como cuando yo tenia 14-iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-uuuuuyyy, eso fue hace siglos-decía Naruto con burla Tsunade enojada levanto el puño pero Shizune logro calmarla y ya mas calmada Tsunade prosiguió

-bueno como decía hubo un hombre se llamaba Tamaki y él decía que los hombre tenían tanto derecho de procrear como las mujeres, y se dispuso a lograr hacer que los hombres se embarazaran, empezó a mutar a los bebes y meterles cosas raras para que pudieran tener aparte del pene una vagina pero una vagina funcional en su totalidad, hiso miles de experimentos con bebes varones pero no lo logro nunca y luego de unos años de que no lo graban encontrarlo, lo encontraron y lo arrestaron por mutación pero hubo personas que afirmaban de que algunos bebes lograron mutarse bien y tener vagina y pene totalmente funcionales algunos les llamaban efils otros ambaris pero el mas común fue donceles, pero nada se pudo corroborar pero ahora lo veo y lo creo-dijo esto ultimo mientras veía a Naruto con una sonrisilla malilla

-y ¿como son los donceles? y...- pregunto Sakura pero fue detenida por Tsunade

-los donceles son iguales a los hombres pero lógicamente con vagina ellos no son hermafroditas ya que los hermafroditas después de un tiempo tienen que decidir su sexo que normalmente es el masculino y su vagina no es funcional realmente, en los donceles no hay la necesidad de dejar un sexo y la vagina funciona y el pene también, físicamente siempre son mas delicados tienen rasgos mas finos que un hombre común, son mas bellos y pueden hacerse pasar fácilmente por mujeres incluso algunos son aun mas bellos que algunas mujeres, también se dice que luego tiene una marca en algún lugar del cuerpo que es la definitiva que corrobora que eres un doncel y si llegas ha preguntar por el embarazo pues es igual en ellos que nosotras solo hay dos casa que cambian que son los síntomas son mas fuertes en los hombres que en nosotras y en vez de 9 son 10 meses y en el caso de Naruto serian como 11 o 10 mese y medio en ese momento Sakura la interrumpió

-¿por qué los hombres tienen un mes más? y ¿por qué Naruto tendría unas semanas más o un mes más?-dijo sin entender la chiclosa Tsunade la vio seria y le dijo

-mira por la primera pregunta es por que los donceles si se pueden embarazar PERO hay mas riegos de que los bebes tengan un problema o de que no sobrevivan los bebes, por eso es mas tiempo aun que con todo y mas tiempo se dice que no siempre sobreviven y por la otra Naruto tiene al Kyubi lo cual hace que él bebe tenga que estar mas tiempo para poder soportar la energía de un ser como el Kyubi es por eso-al terminar de decir esto todos quedaron en silencio, Naruto estaba pensativo y mientras traía las manos en su vientre le pregunto a Tsunade

-bueno si soy un doncel pues hazme la prueba de embarazo quiero quitarme de dudas ahora mismo-dijo decididamente el rubito Tsunade lo vio y se lo llevo después de un rato de hacerle pruebas, llego donde estaban Naruto y Sakura y entonces les dijo

-Naruto lamento decirte que...si, si estas embarazado-dijo seria Tsunade Naruto cerro el puño no lo podía creer esa tenia que ser una pesadilla

-solo quiero preguntar algo Naruto ¿de quien es ese bebe?-dijo confundida Tsunade pues no había visto a Naruto con nadie y ahora ya tenia hasta un bebe próximo

-esa es la peor parte por que no lo se- dijo serio y triste Tsunade se lo quedo viendo y pensando que bromeaba dijo

-jajajajaja buena broma Naruto, mira no me enojare del que sea el futuro padre lo prometo eso si, si es...-decía Tsunade cuando Naruto la interrumpió

-¡no! ¡Hablo enserió no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien es el padre, según yo era virgen y ahora resulta que ya hasta soy futuro padre!-dijo Naruto apunto de un colapso, cuando llego Sai un chico de 17 años cabello negro ojos igualmente negros piel y totalmente blanca, llegaba de una misión especial que le habían asignado

-¿Qué esto por que Naruto esta tan enojado?-dijo un Sai sonriente, Naruto lo vio y un poco mas calmado le dijo

-mira no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto y no se si me creas ya que esto es difícil de creer pero aquí va resulta que estoy embarazado y lo peor es que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien es por así decirlo ``el padre´´ del niño a quién espero y si te ríes te moleré toda la cara con un Rasengan ¿entendiste?-dijo con un aura roja a su alrededor el rubio Sai se veía ``aterrado´´ pero no precisamente por Naruto, si Naruto era uno de los motivos pero había otro mas estaba sudando frio y pronto empezó ha decir tarugadas

-e...estas dici...dici...diciendo que estas...-decía Sai mientras intentaba hablar bien Naruto al ver esa reacción rara en Sai supo que algo no encajaba bien

-si estoy embarazado y si no tengo idea de quien ni como pasa esto-dijo Naruto serio Sai se veía totalmente nervioso cada vez temblaba mas

-¿Qué hiciste Sai?-dijo Naruto enojado mientras agarraba a Sai de los hombros empezaba a deducir que Sai tenia mucho que ver en esto

-¿Y...yo...n...nada...no es que Neji Sasuke y yo tengamos algo que ver en esto? ¿No claro que no?-termino por decir Sai sin analizar lo que decía Naruto al escuchar esto se enfureció tanto que casi mata ha Sai

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste idiota? ¡Ahora mismo me llevaras con Neji y Sasuke y quiero hablar con ellos ahora!-dijo al bordé del descontrol el dorado Sai estaba aterradisimo no sabia ni que contestar

- pero Neji y Sasuke...-dijo con miedo el alvino

-¡mira no me importa que estén haciendo o me llevas con ellos o destruiré tu cráneo!-Sai sin mas opción lo llevo con Neji y Sasuke Tsunade Shizune y Sakura estaban aterradas eso había sido aterrador como para no comer durante un mes

-me compadezco de sus pobres almas-dijo malillamente Tsunade

-¡Tsunade-sama!-dijo Shizune

-¿Qué? es obvio que Naruto o los matara o los dejara medio muertos a los tres y de hecho yo también estoy enojada si esos tres tienen algo que ver me las pagaran la verdad que si, además me encantaría ver como Naruto los deja como si fueran comida para gatos je-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa macabra las otras dos solo se asustaron pero sabían que no podían hacer nada

Por otro lado Naruto había mandado a Sai a traer a los otros dos mientras el los esperaba, así que ahí estaba Sai corriendo a mil por hora para encontrar a esos dos y rápido (por que aparte Naruto le dijo que si no los traía en 10 minutos le cortaría el cuello), llego Sai a la casa Hyuga toco fuerte y varias veces consecutivas hasta que le abrieron en cuento le abrieron entro sin decir nada buscando a Neji por todos lados (los Hyuga eran escurridizos) hasta que después de darle como 7 vueltas a la casa Hyuga por fin encontró a Neji practicaba en el dojo de su familia

-Neji...tienes...que venir...De inmediato-dijo pausadamente Sai, Neji lo vio confundido

-¿estas bien? ¿Si quieres relájate y me lo cuentas...?-dijo Neji

-¡no!-dijo Sai totalmente asustado y agarro a Neji de la mano y se lo llevo

Sai estaba cansado y Neji no dejaba de gritarle y preguntarle que sucedía Sai solo se concentraba en encontrar a Sasuke y llegar a Naruto lo mas rápido posible, cuando llego a la casa Uchiha toco muuy fuerte y agitadamente Neji lo vio confundido y sorprendido NUNCA lo había visto así significaba algo malo en verdad entonces abrió itachi la puerta itachi es un chico parecido a Sasuke solo que el tenia el cabello largo en una cola baja y dos rayas debajo de los ojos él era el hermano de Sasuke y aunque había muerto lograr traerlo a la vida de nuevo para darle una ayuda a Sasuke y darle a itachi una segunda oportunidad

Itachi los vio sonrió pero de nuevo Sai entro sin permiso y busco a Sasuke cuando entro en el cuarto de Sasuke vio una imagen muuy rara estaba Sasuke con una foto de Naruto mientras la besaba y hacia cosas aun mas raras que si les platico se asustarían (enserió ¬¬) pero a Sai le valió bolillo lo que Sasuke hiciera y lo agarro y se lo llevo

-¡¿oye que te pasa copia?-decía Sasuke bien enojado pero Sai no lo escucho, cuando por fin llego con Naruto ellos no entendían nada Naruto los vio y con una mirada fulminante les dijo

-chicos quiero que sean sinceros han hecho algo diferente de lo habitual últimamente-dijo el ojiazul Sasuke y Neji no comprendían o mas bien no querían comprender por que si era lo que creían estaban en un gran aprieto

-¿pues no nada no hemos hecho nada...-en ese momento Naruto eufórico los interrumpió

-¡no si saben! ¡Porque de que otro modo quede embarazado yo no he tenido relaciones con nadie y ahora ya hasta espero a un bebe y además cuando Sai se entero dijo que ustedes tenían algo que ver!-dijo Naruto mientras los veía los otros abrieron la boca totalmente

-¿ósea que estas embarazado?-dijo Neji sin poder comprenderlo todavía

-¡si que tengo que repetírtelo diez mil veces!-dijo Naruto

-Naruto nosotros...-dijo Sasuke temeroso pero de nueva cuenta Naruto lo interrumpió

-si no me dicen les are un rasen-shuriken a los tres-dijo el niño-Kyubi

-bueno esta bien te diremos, hace un mes Neji Sai y yo discutimos mucho sobre un tema en especial que era que los tres estábamos de hecho estamos enamorados de ti y discutíamos que seriamos de que cada uno te quitaría la virginidad pero teníamos miedo de que tu no quisieras y de que luego nos hicieras picadillo así que decidimos aplicar un jutsu que Orochimaru aplicaba era un jutsu de trance pero no cualquiera trance pues podían sentir pero no veían-dijo Sasuke

-¿Cómo?-dijo Naruto sin entender

-no importa el chiste es que lo hicimos y cada uno ha su tiempo tubo relaciones contigo era un apuesta para ver quien lo hacia mejor... je je-dijo Sasuke nervioso

-¡¿Cómo que una apuesta? ¡¿Ósea que ninguno sabe quien es el padre?-dijo enfurecido

-lo sentimos es que no pudimos evitarlo y no es nuestra culpa...-dijo el emo

-¡claro que es su culpa ustedes me embarazaron ¿Y además no saben quien fue?-

-¿y además como que no saben quien fue el padre?-dijo Naruto

-es que solo lo hicimos puede ser de cualquiera de los tres-dijo Neji asustado y temiendo por su trasero

-no lo puedo creer ¿ahora que voy hacer?-dijo todo asustado el rubio y triste el rubio

-perdónanos Naruto eso fue una idiotez y te juro que yo te cuidare tanto como al próximo Uchiha que esta por venir-dijo Sasuke a lo que Sai y Neji enojados se lo quedaron viendo

-ese bebé un Uchiha ¡ja! Es obvio que será un Hyuga-dijo Neji Sasuke se enojo al oír eso y pronto se pusieron a discutir hasta que...

-Uchiha-

Hyuga

Será un Sai-en ese momento los otros dos e callaron y se lo quedaron viendo

-este... ¡no que tu...!-dijo Sasuke

-aaaahhh...esto va para largo- dijo Naruto al saber que los próximos 10 meses serian muuy difíciles

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyaaaa taaaa!<strong>

**Espero y haya gustado, me esforcé mucho y perdón si el lemon es ñoño y muuy sin chiste les repito es mi primer lemon **

**Quiero que me digan si les gusto para saber si lo continuo o no, este cap. fue como un especie de prologo lo bueno vendrá después**

**También quiero saber quien quieren que sea el futuro padre o que quieren que sea él bebe o cuantos quieren que sea, eso meda ideas y si quieren que ponga mas parejas solo díganme (no muerdo xD) bueno ya no les quito tiempo chao besitos nunca cambien **

**Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2vamos apollarte ¡lo juramos!

**Goooommeeeeennaaaaaasaaiiiiii!**

**Perdón por la tardanza!, y si dirán excusas, excusas, pero bueno sin ellas no me golpearan tanto (eso espero O~O), bueno no voy hacerme la santa o la trágica así que aquí van, la primera es que estaba leyendo un crossover bien interesante y eso que a mi no me gustan, no me gusta eso de mesclar personas reales con caricaturas, pero este esta padrísimo se llama _todo por como me veo_ es de Naruto con gravitation y Harry Potter ( y aunque no me gusta ninguno de los dos últimos) me dejo picada, si no les gusta algo de aquí la verdad les diré que no importa, pues esta genial, les recomiendo que lo vean, bueno como ya llevaba mucho (como 45 capítulos) y no eran precisamente cortos me tarde.**

**Y la excusa más importante, me sucedió algo rarísimo, tenia muchas ideas pero en el momento en que iba a escribir medaba flojera y no escribía nada (¿que raro no?) y así me la pase, bueno les agradezco sus reviews, son lindísimas y lindísimos^^! No puedo creer que haya gustado tanto esta loca idea, enserió ustedes me animan a seguir y quiero que sepan que tomo en cuenta a todos, ¡ah! también quería decir para los que no me conocen los pensamientos de los personajes se verán así (* *) y cuando yo quiera decir algo o aclarar algo se vera así ( ) **

**Bueno creo que por ahora es todo asi que...**

**Aaaaaa leeeeerrrrrr! **

**Los hermosuras de Naruto y la cosa rosada no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama (pero si así fuera seria felix ^^) **

-aaaaaahhhhhh... dios mio ya llevan peleando dos horas sin parar y yo aquí como una estatua, -dijo Naruto con fastidio y enojo, Naruto no podía creer que esos tres podían discutir sin para durante DOS HORAS se la hacia algo estúpido y que era gastar mucho la garganta, no los había de tenido antes por que tenia hambre y se fue a comer algo para ver si así paraban pero no, no fue así ya se estaban dándose de golpes y como estaba cansado decidió divertirse un rato pero ya era demasiado así que enojado decidió darle un fin a toda esa tontería

-¡eres un manos de nena!-dijo Sasuke enojado a Neji el cual al escuchar el comentario su cabeza hirvió como una tetera

-¡¿yo no tengo manos de niña princesa emo?-dijo enojado Neji

-¡¿aahh si, pues tu...?-en ese momento Naruto le dio un zape fuerte en la cabeza a Sasuke impidiendo que hablara y un poco después le dio zapes a los otros dos, cuando dejaron aquellos de sobarse Naruto les hablo fuerte pues estaba enojado todo eso era demasiado raro y tonto

-¿Qué se la van a pasar peleando todo la vida?-dijo serio Naru-kawaii los otros tres se quedaron serios

-tienes razón no podemos pelear por algo tan tonto pues es obvio que ese bebe es mio- dijo Neji con voz ``comprensiva´´ hacia Naruto los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo y obviamente no se quedaron callados

-ay Neji si ese bebe fuera un Hyuga realmente me compadecería de su alma, pues lamento recordarte que les sucede a los de la familia secundaria y Sai tu ni digas nada por que imagínate que él bebe fuera como tu ósea pobrecillo, creo que todos sabes que es mas conveniente y mucho mejor que él bebe sea mio aparte de que será mas fuerte y con el poder de Naruto imagínense ósea no sean egoístas chicos hay que pensar en el bien del bebe-dijo Sasuke con un tono barato de padre preocupado y comprensivo (¬¬), así empezó otra riña entre esos tres, Naruto nada mas veía eso con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca abecés se ponía a pensar si esos tres eran tan inteligentes como decían ser o si solo era puro teatro, como se dio cuenta de que esa seria otra discusión de 7 horas decidió acabar ya con todo eso...

-abecés un uke tiene que hacer lo que un uke tiene que hacer-dijo serio el guerejo

-miren ustedes...-decía Sai pero apareció Naruto en ese momento, eso no era novedad, la novedad ahí era que en vez de golpearlos hiso algo diferente, no traía su ropa habitual, traía un gran camisón azul que tenia un estampado de un zorrito de nueve colas pero de modo chivi, el camisón le quedaba tan grande que se le caía por un lado, también tenia un short blanco muuy chiquito y pegado, como accesorio adicional traía cola y orejas de zorrito de color amarillo, estaba en cuatro patas mientras los veía con una mirada tierna y con un toque sexi mientras decía

-chicos por favor ya no peleen eso me pone triste y no quieren que yo este triste ¿o si?-decía esto mientras se contoneaba de modo sexi, aquellos tres traían un súper hemorragia nasal pues Naruto se veía realmente lindo vestido así lo que hiso que automáticamente pararan de pelear e hiciera que lo miraran con (literalmente) baba en la boca, iban ha acercársele como lobos hambrientos a un conejito, pero en el momento en que saltaran a su presa su ``presa'´ los esquivo dando un salto haciendo que los tres se golpearan entre ellos, cuando dejaron de sobarse Naruto los llamo para hablarles

-oigan, me estoy hartando de todo esto saben, ¿Qué se la pasaran así todo la vida?-dijo Naruto mas que arto

-...-se quedaron los tres callados ante las palabras de Naruto, Naruto los vio unos segundos luego suspiro cansado y hablo

-miren vamos con Tsunade no baa-chan, necesito aclarar unas cosas con ella-dijo después de empezar a caminar, de repente Sai hablo

-¿y tenemos que ir nosotros?...por que yo tengo que...-dejo de hablar por que se le figuro ver en vez de Naruto a un zorro totalmente demoniaco, lo que hiso que se asustara de inmediato y empezara a seguir a Naruto al igual que los otros dos.

-¡!-reia Tsunade al oír la historia por supuesto Naruto estaba enojado al ver que Tsunade no paraba de reírse, Sakura y Shizune al principio se rieron pero ahora nada mas se quedaban viendo a Tsunade pues se les hacia demasiado si era un poco chistoso pero no para reírse 11 minutos continuos y pues Naruto no se veía del humor como para soportar burlas, para suerte de todos ahí en ese momento Tsunade dejo de reírse

-dios hace mucho que no me reía de esa manera, ok ahora falta decir algo...-en ese momento Tsunade se arregló bien la ropa luego empezó ha arreglarse bien el pelo y luego les empezó a gritar a los tres azabaches enfurecida

-¡como pudieron hacer una tontería de ese tamaño idiotas!-dijo enojada Tsunade, mientras los otros tres se abrazaban a si mismos con miedo

-p...pu...pues...es que...nosotros...-intentaban decir los azabaches pero sus lenguas habían decidido que querían bailar un ratito así que mientras intentaban calmarlas, Tsunade se enojaba mas pues habían jugado con su pequeño Naruto y aunque se desesperaba con él, lo quería como a un nieto y eso la ponía rabiosa

-¡ustedes nada! ¡¿Creen que después de hacer eso que darían intactos?, ahora mismo les cortare todo su orgullo con unas tijeras!-dijo mientras agarra efectivamente, unas tijeras y esa las apuntaba a ``**esa**´´ zona, lo cual hiso que los tres súper machos, sudaran frío y temblaran de el pavor, pues por el carácter de Tsunade lo mas seguro es que SI se atreviera a hacerlo y obviamente empezaron a correr por toda la oficina mientras Naruto, Sakura y Shizune los veían sin saber que decir hasta decidieron hacer algo pues vieron que Tsunade ya los  
>tenia amarrados e IBA HACERLO, así que decidieron interferir<p>

-espere Tsunade-sama, no haga cosas de las que se arrepienta después-dijo Shizune mientras la agarraba intentando impedir que _mochara_ a sus _amiguitos _

-¡no esto no se queda así!-y Tsunade alzo el puño y...ya se imaginaran lo que sucedió (pobres me compadezco de su hombría n-nu), bueno después de todo ese _show, _Tsunade se puso seria pues esto no era algo como para reírse (¬¬u) así que se sentó en su silla (ni modo que en la mesa xD) y les dijo

-bien ahora díganme ¿Qué van hacer?-dijo Tsunade haciendo que los cuatro la miraran confundidos

-¿Cómo que, que vamos hacer? Tsunade no baa-chan –dijo Naruto

-Naruto estas esperando un niño y esta la posibilidad de que sea cualquiera de esos tres el padre de ese niño, díganme ustedes ¿que van hacer?- dijo Tsunade muuy seria pues le preocupaba el futuro de ese niño y sobre todo de Naruto

-pues... yo...aun...no se-dijo Naruto dudoso

-¡Naruto como no sabes...!-decía altera Tsunade cuando Naruto la interrumpió

-no se...no sé que quieres que te diga apenas me entere hoy y... y...sabes que yo mejor me voy...-y después de decir lo ultimo se fue Tsunade la iba a seguir pero Shizune la de tuvo

-no Tsunade-sama, déjelo necesita pensar las cosas bien-

Después de eso Sasuke, Neji y Sai se fueron a sus respectivas casas, cuando llego Sasuke a su casa...

-ah, hola Sasuke bienvenido y que era lo que...-no termino itachi de halar ya que Sasuke se dijo de modo serio seco y civilizado lo sucedido

-¡! ¡Oh, yea, no puedo creerlo Naruto esta pregnado voy hacer todo un hombreeeeeeee siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-decía secamente Sasuke cuando itachi decidió interrumpir todo esa seriedad

-oye, oye, oye tranquilo ototo ¿dime que tienes, por que estas tan contento, hace siglo que no te veía sonreír?-dijo con notorio sarcasmo el azabache mayor haciendo que Sasuke se enojara

-mira, si se reírme, lo que pasa es que no me rio de cualquier estupidez como que me digan **O** y privarme de la risa, además tu súper sonriente no eres, así que silencio-dijo cruzando los brazos al final con un ligero puchero itachi lo vio soltó una pequeña risilla le gustaba hacerlo enojar

-bueno, bueno esta bien tranquilo pero dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estés tan contento? ¡No! Ya se ya te enviaron tu nuevo traje de mucama _play boy,_ no que felicidad Sasuke esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo con burla itachi, pues cuando Sasuke se ponía así era normalmente por una tontería

-¡itachi!-dijo con enojo Sasuke a itachi para hacer que guardara silenció

-o no ya se, va haber una convención de travestis bien Sasuke que bueno, vez los sueños se hacen realidad-dijo itachi poniéndole la mano en el hombro de Sasuke y hablando con tono de sabiendo

-¡itachi! ¡Ya cállate por su puesto que no es ninguna de esas (*por lastima no hay convenciones de travestis en Konoha TT-TT*)!-dijo enfurecido el azabache menor

-ok, ok esta bien, pero ya enserió ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-dijo itachi

-mira hace un tiempo...bueno no se si decirte pues no creo que te guste-dijo Sasuke temeroso, pues lo mas seguro es que no le gustaría a itachi lo que dijera

-ay, Sasuke no importa ¿que vas a poder cuchi planchearte a alguien?-dijo en tono sarcástico itachi,

-¡claro que no!...bueno...ya no lo e hecho...yo...-decía nerviosamente Sasuke a lo que itachi miro extrañado

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Sasuke?-dijo serio no le gustaba el tono de voz de Sasuke, Sasuke al verlo así se puso nervioso sabia que seguía la platica no le iría bien

-bueno no hice nada malo...hoy...-dijo en casi susurro Sasuke intentando que itachi no le entendiera pero no resulto

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Mas vale que me digas que fue lo que hiciste!-dijo enojado itachi, pues como veía la reacción de Sasuke se imaginaba que no era nada bueno

-no hice nada malo...bueno no lo hice intencionalmente y además esto ayudara a todos nosotros es el futuro de los Uchiha- dijo serio Sasuke

-sabes que solo dime, espero que no sea algo grave-dijo en tono de suplica itachi

-ok, lo que pasa es que... (Después de todo el rollo) y pues ahora va haber un próximo Uchiha en camino-dijo Sasuke al final de un modo bajo y dudoso pues ya se imaginaba la reacción de itachi, itachi que estaba tomando café retiro la taza tranquilamente a la mesa y dirigiéndose a su hermano le dijo...

-¡como puedes ser tan irresponsable por favor!-dijo enojado itachi

-hay no es tan grabe mira...-decía Sasuke para tranquilizar a su hermano lo cual no funciono

-como que no están grave debería darte vergüenza Sasuke, a ti a tus pervertidos amigos, ósea después de hacer todavía llegas festejando y bailando como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo-dijo serio itachi

-de hecho...- Sasuke iba seguir pero de nuevo itachi lo interrumpió

-de hecho nada, como puedes hablar así de este tema tan serio, as pensado si quiera de como se siente Naruto, no verdad, tu festejas y los otros dos igual pero...y Naruto que, no vale o que ahí que se aguante mientras tu bailas de la felicidad eso es ser egoísta Sasuke-dijo muy serio itachi mientras reprendía a Sasuke con la mirada

-hay pero mira el lado bueno, así lograremos re establecer el clan y no tendré que usar a una chica pues mi chiquito puede-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke eres increíble, ¿te as puesto a pensar que ese bebe puede ser de alguien mas? Y si eso sucede ¿que vas hacer? Dime tu, por que ya estas festejando, pero creo que se te olvido que hay otros dos posibles padres de ese niño y si resulta de otro ¿Qué? dejaras a Naruto tumbado por ahí, por que ya te veo mimando a Naruto pero en cuanto te enteres de que no es tu yo lo dejaras y sabes, eso seria ser miserable y malvado, decir que lo querrás y luego dejarlo solo como a un perro-dijo itachi

-...sabes eso no sucederá por que va hacer mio-dijo decidido Sasuke itachi lo vio y soltó una gran carcajada

-jajajajaja...hay Sasuke y ¿como estas tan seguro?-

-pues soy Sasuke Uchiha y además los Uchiha somos fuertes se quehacer mio-dijo triunfante Sasuke

-eso si que es ridículo pero bueno imaginémonos una cosa esta bien resulta ser tu yo ¿pero que? Usaras Naruto de tu maquina de bebes ¿y los sentimientos de Naruto?-al decir esto ultimo Sasuke se quedo pensando realmente todo

Por otro lado Naruto estaba en el balcón de su casa el viento golpeaba su cara y miraba hacia la nada todo lo sucedido lo tenia abrumado

-(*no lo puedo creer todavía, como fue que sucedió, como fue que fui tan patético para no sentirlo y detenerlo, ósea se supone que ahora soy el ninja mas fuerte de todos y de que me sirve, si del modo mas patético y fácil me pregnaron...*)-pensaba Naruto con coraje

-(* y para rematar tenían que ser ellos...que voy hacer tengo 16 años tengo un futuro por delante, no puedo criar bebes, además soy hombre lo que lo hace mas ridículo...*)-decía Naruto cada vez mas triste, hasta que de repente sele vino una idea

-(*ya se lo que voy hacer*)-dijo decidido y así se fue de su casa

Sasuke se había quedado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho itachi y quería hablar con Naruto así que decidió ir a su casa

-Naruto...-decía Sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta, pero no se oía nada

-Naruto... Naruto soy yo mira sé que estas enojado pero por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo-pero seguía Naruto sin contestarle

-Naruto no me dejes hablando solo yo quiero...-en eso vio que la puerta estaba abierta y vio que Naruto no estaba en su casa

-estaba Neji en su cuarto se sentía feliz iba hacer padre ahora podría corregir los errores del pasado que el y toda su familia habían cometido cuando Sasuke entro de golpe a su habitación todo agitado, lo cual extraño a Neji

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke porque estas tan agitado?-dijo Neji preocupado

-ayúdame a encontrar a Naruto...-dijo todo agito y exaltado Sasuke, Neji al escuchar eso se preocupo

-¡¿Cómo que te ayude a encontrar a Naruto? ¡¿Dónde esta?-dijo Neji enojado y exaltado al escuchar eso

-es que fui a su casa y no estaba y ya busque en otros tres lugares a los que suele ir y no esta y aunque me cueste decirlo necesitó tu byakugan para que puedas encontrarlo-dijo en tono de suplica Sasuke

-si vamos por Sai y lo buscamos –dijo Neji mientras se iban a casa de Sai

Cuando ya estuvieron reunidos los tres Neji uso el byakugan hasta que por fin lo encontró

-ya lo encontré-dijo Neji, los otros dos se quedaron pasmados esperando a que dijera en donde

-¿Y?... ¿donde esta?-dijo por fin Sai, Neji al analizar donde estaba Naruto se preocupo

-esta... en el hospital-dijo Neji, Sasuke y Sai s preocuparon

-¿en el hospital?-dijeron Sasuke y Sai al unísono

-si pero no esta herido...creo que va hacerlo...-dijo Neji cada vez mas preocupado

-no me digas que hará...o no... Vamos...-dijo Sasuke mientras iban al hospital por Naruto

En el hospital una bruja rosa...digo Sakura estaba con Naruto

-bien ya esta todo listo-dijo Sakura a Naruto

-ok- dijo Naruto

-Naruto... estas seguro de esto, quiero que lo pienses bien pues no habrá marcha atrás-dijo Sakura un poco dudosa de lo que iban hacer

-claro que si, no estoy listo para criar a un bebe y e padecido demasiado ya estoy arto as lo de una vez-dijo Naruto, Sakura lo vio y viendo que no cambiaria de opinión, agarro la jeringa y cuando se la iba a inyectar entraron los tres azabaches

-espera Naruto no puedes hacer eso-dijo Neji

-sálganse de la sala ahora ¿no ven que estoy ocupado?-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no puedes desacerté de ese bebe-dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puede ser un Uchiha, un Hyuga, por que puede ser de Sai? Por favor este bebe no lo hicieron con amor lo hicieron por una imbecilidad enorme y nunca les cruzó por la mente un bebe- dijo totalmente fastidiado Naruto

-Naruto...-dijeron los tres sorprendidos

-yo...yo...¡estoy arto de batallar para todo, que me tomen como el bobo al que pueden hacerle lo que sea, da igual Naruto no se quejara no llorara aceptara tener un bebe al que el no planeo aceptara el hecho de que jugaron con el pues Naruto no se queja de que se preocupan pronto nos reiremos todos!-lloraba Naruto

-...- aquellos tres y Sakura se quedaron pasmados era raro ver llorar a Naruto

-ya me arte... yo quería ser hokage, pero no podre con un bebe en camino y ustedes no se lo toman enserió, solo pelan por ver quien será el padre, por ver quien fue el mejor y el ganon, han pensado si quiera en como me siento ¡no! No lo han hecho, solo piensan en ustedes pero les diré que yo si he pensado en ustedes y e puesto mi vida y por los tres...no es justo...no es justo...-decía mientras se soltaba llorando aun mas entonces Sasuke se lo quedo viendo con ternura y se acercó a el

-tiene razón e sido un patán un mal agradecido has hecho tanto por mi y por los tres y así te lo agradecemos lo que hicimos estuvo mal lose y no espero me hables de inmediato, pero al menos tu perdón-y entonces Sasuke se arrodillo ante Naruto y Sai y Neji e hicieron lo mismo Naruto se quedo pasmado

-sé que realmente no es nada esto comparado con lo que te hemos hecho batallar pero te juro que me arrepiento tu te mereces todo-dijo Sasuke

-perdóname me ayudaste hacer yo mismo a poder expresarme y así te lo pago por favor perdóname-dijo Sai todavía arrodillado

-a mi también me as ayudado tanto as hecho que mi familia este mas unida me as aclarado la verdad sobre mi padre y no te lo page como es debido y e cambio le hice daño a un ángel que eso es lo que eres tu un ángel pues siempre vez por los demás en ves de ti es la cualidad mas maravillosa del mundo y pocos la tienen-dijo Neji, en ese momento se pararon y los tres se acercaron a Naruto

-sé que esto no es nada Naruto y sé que de los tres yo te debó realmente demasiado pero quiero que sepas que te amo y pero no es lo adecuado abortar ese bebe ya siente y necesita tu amor tiene todo el derecho de vivir y sabes que yo te ayudare hacer hokage no moriré hasta que lo seas y te juro que protegeré a ese bebe y si no es mio igual, seré como su tío y un respaldo para ti-dijo viéndolo con ternura

-nosotros también-dijeron Neji y Sai

-te juro que NUESTRO BEBE estará bien-dijo Sasuke entonces Neji dijo

-si NUESTRO NENE estará bien protegido-dijo Neji y así empezaron a pelear otra vez los tres Naruto nada mas los veía

-(*gracias chicos*)- dijo Naruto en ese momento empezaron a golpearse Naruto los veía y con una sonrisa tierna los vio y dijo

-trio de temes que aria sin ustedes-

**Yyyaaaa ttttaaaaaa!**

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado pues le puse mucho esmero (enserió),lo de la jeringa es por que yo oí por ahí que cuando se aborta se usa una jeringa sin no es así pues perdón y si que no estuvo muy realista lo del aborto pero repito es un fic de cotorreo además lo importante era las palabras y sé que fue un poquito dramático pero espero que no tanto y no será así todo el fic no se preocupen, pues a partir de ahora serán puras bobadas e incoherencias raras, así que les digo, si quieren que ponga algo al fic, no se una pequeña aventurita loca algo así aceptó lo que sea necesito ideas originales, no sean tímidas y no se preocupen diré que esa idea es de ustedes, la idea mas padre la pondré en el fic, pero enserió no muerdo (^^)**

**Otra cosa síganme diciendo que pareja quieren que gane si Neji, Sasuke o Sai, que quieren que sea él bebe si niña o niño, o cuantos si solo uno o dos o tres, cuatro cincuenta mil... (Bueno no tantos) pero díganme, repito su opinión cuenta y las tomo en cuenta todas **

**Y por ultimo quiero que me ayuden en algo, ¡alguna de ustedes sabe donde puedo descargar películas o capítulos de Naruto gratis sin tanto pero! Es que no e podido encontrar una pagina decenté, estaba en una pero no todo lo jala y en otras el gobierno no deja y las que si se puede o se tiene que comprar o se tarada como dos hora y quiero una decenté ¡par fas sean hermosos y ayúdenme bueno eso es todo chao besitos nunca cambien valen mil**

**Bye Bye! **


End file.
